squirrelliefandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho (character)
AGE IS A WIP, CHECK BACK LATER Jericho is a thing thing character made by Roana Muggleswick AKA squirrellie. his personality is tough and pessimistic, and hes the main character of the thing thing fan series. the humble beginning it all started when squirrellie played thing thing arena pro in and heard of Clive Barker Jericho while watching youtube. she made that one helluva tough guy, and she made him project 155 despite him being project 155 is kinda debatable. appearance he has eerie black hair his anthropomorphic self has apple green eyes and wears black jeans, he wears a black cape, a blackish-green tank top, off black fingerless gloves with holes at the knuckles, and blackish-green sneakers with off black tips and the spots at the side of the heels. his alternate outfit is a deep charcoal hoodie, dark green capri jeans, black plain shoes, and he still wears his fingerless gloves. when he goes into evil mode, his eyes turn red and his hair puffs up. just like Locke's eyes, his eyes changes color depends which mood hes in (example his eyes turns jewel green when hes relaxed, comfortable, and/or pleasured) hes stocky and muscular like a cat, and he can get skinny at uncommon times, according to squirrellie's idea he got some mean comments about him being skinny. backstory the beginning he was born in lab 318, shortly after he got tested on for a tiny bit and got thrown in a holding cell afterwards. a few days later, he was tested on trained and observed by the systems corp employees. life in the labs in a first few days of his life, he got tortured by the systems corp issued medicine. he screamed and clutched his head in pain, after the pain he got observed by the systems corp employees, he started to be a pessimist. the next day. its training time for him, he got dropped into the arena-like room and the trainers refused to let him leave until he kills whatever is in it. Jericho described it its all like the hunger games from hell, he was scared and hopeless until he saw a gun and a lead pipe, hes gone to evil mode and started to killed the zombies that are prepped for the arena. the trainers are impressed that Jericho got savage in a fit of fear, watching the carnage as the target zombies are getting rekt. sometime later. the training is over and Jericho started to cry, the ladder came down and Jericho climbed up the ladder, he got petted by his creator Jericho sniveled from the mental trauma he endured. he got dragged back into his holding cell, he cried all day, it lasted for hours to come even when hes now waiting for his meds, he now started to hate his creator a little bit. 2 weeks later. he got subjected to being a test subject, some are torturous some are trippy some are batshit crazy and some are sexual. it is also seen that Jericho got observed by the female employees, being watched being pervy and lecherous, and wearing nothing but his tank top gloves and socks. the next day, he got tortured by the meds, the next day he got forced in the training, the next 2 weeks he got tortured from being treated like a guinea pig the escape the great escape *goes into evil mode* ''do you know what your fucking friend did!? i know what you are! i bet you find me familiar when you tortured me, see my eyes, see my mouth see my face, THE LAST THING YOU WILL SEE IS ME!!! ''Jericho to the systems corp scientist before breaking his neck and escaping. one fateful day, Jericho had enough. he fought the scientist but be got handled rough, he stole his spectre 9mm and shot the scientist in the gut, kicked the living hell outta him pushing him away as well breaking some of his ribs he savagely lunged at the scientist and broke his neck and he shot the air duct and escaped though it. he stole a crowbar from a supply closet, and raided the armory and took the arrow launcher and a PDW-9. before the mercenaries recognized the supplies are being stolen, Jericho ambushed them and brutally shot them all and mauled the harshly wounded mercenary with a crowbar, on the way out he fought a systems corp guard dog, he won the fight but he got moderately injured in the process. and he escaped from systems corp. stats MEL: 7/10 FIR: 6/10 STR: 10/10 END: 6/10 AGI: 6/10 PER: 5/10 MED: 1/10 INF: 4/10 INT: 6/10 abilities and traits * can get into evil mode, especially when hes threatened and/or cornered. * his intelligence is above average. * is experienced at sabotage. * is 90% sadistic * despite he doesn't sneak, hes experienced with ambush. strengths and weaknesses strengths * experienced at fist fights * going into evil mode can make him scary * specializes in archery and sharp melee weapons. * he rarely uses magic (but he hides it) * has quick reflexes weaknesses * he can't sneak due to his cape making noises and the noise of the guns and sometimes the noise from his crowbar. * hes a sitting duck without (his) weapons * is short tempered * can get somewhat reckless when hes insane * at most times he can't fight alone personality and quirks due to Jericho being pessimistic, he can only talk to Gideon Ember Nokomis and Vyrus and sometimes Flynn and Nightshade making him hard to befriend him, he also has extreme perverted tendencies, such as lifting up Nightshade's skirt and telling Mange to get naked. he also has a bad habit of drinking fluids to an excess even when hes nervous, causing his bladder to be unstable causing him to be desperate to pee very badly and its constantly joked and discussed about by his teammates. relationships relationship with Gideon one of the first yaoi shippings in the history of squirrellie's fan fictions when Jericho first met Gideon, they're incredibly shy about their feelings at first, around one week later Gideon told Jericho about himself and his feelings, once the story is told Jericho told Gideon a story about himself too, and they started to hook-up and have sex with each other. later on Gideon became his sidekick. relationship with Abner due to squirrellie and phoenixsoar being friends, its a tad confirmed that Jericho and Abner is a couple. but its not canon unknown relationship with wicked Nikki TBA relationship with Vyrus TBA relationship with with Griselda TBA relationship with Nightshade its good most of the time, but at times it can be rough, he bosses her around making fun of Lorcan compares Flynn to the evil evil people who do nightmarish things and he stated that he doesn't deserve to keep his pet beserker cat made Nightshade cry by giving her harsh remarks before attempting suicide and claimed that Vyrus is better than Lorcan, leading to a huge fight but it got resolved etc gallery the pics of Jericho. credit goes to original owners of the artworks facts/trivia * he once had sex with Vyrus in the systems corp lounge shortly after another sexual experiment. * he can't drive well. he took a joyride on Vyrus' motorcycle and he ended up having a vehicular accident, hurting himself and smashing the motorcycle in the process. * tends to be curious and gullible, it can also get him into trouble. * his name is inspired by Clive barker and he is inspired by the internet tough guys as well someone's thing thing OC * hes one of squirrellie's OCs that has a Jekyll and Hyde like personality. * he once mistook alcohol cocktails for fruit juice, he got drunk from his mistake and the next day he got a hangover from hell due to the combination of his habit and him thinking that the mini-fridge is full fruit juice. * his love for sweet fruits, and love for animals, (normal animals and magic animals alike) its confirmed that hes a vegetarian. * if hes a beast, he'll be a quell the creature is naturally a saboteur. * if hes in mortal kombat, he'll brutally tear apart his opponent with his crowbar, mauling him/her to pieces * if hes in super smash bros, his final smash is similar like donkey kong in super smah bros ultimate, he bludgeons the opponent repeatedly until he/she/them is sent flying. * if hes in quake 3 he'll be in tier 3 (his threat level is somewhat) * he is one of squirrellie's favorite OCs, as well one of her fictional crushes and husbandos. according to this https://sta.sh/0vum7vcd352 * squirrellie thinks about putting him in a fantasy themed fighting game she plans to make one day. * when he flirted with Nightshade, he got a little carried away. he lifted up her skirt and put his face in her breasts. that enraged Nightshade, and she solely forgives him. * he is one of the OCs with addiction issues. (hes mildly addicted to soft drinks) links interview with the thing things thing thing fanon version Category:Thing things Category:Males Category:Squirrellie's fan fictions Category:Monsters Category:Individuals Category:Sub-humans Category:Alive Category:Made by squirrellie Category:Chaotic good Category:Main men Category:Thing thing related Category:Husbandos